Talk:Dragon Ball Xenoverse
Should it be mentioned that Ultimate Tenkaichi also had the name "Dragon Ball New Project" before it's official name was released in trivia? MegaBossMan (talk) 17:15, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Um...I guess so. =)...However it would best to wait for more information to come, in order to even add a "Trivia" Section...That is most likely why. That, or perhaps it should be placed on said "Ultimate Tenkaichi" page/. =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 06:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ultimate Tenkachi was called Dragon Ball Game Project: Age 2011. 06:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) 'Characters' i hope this one also have characters from Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball GT Nikon23 22:55, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Gameplay video Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRuffd-1tQk 02:11, June 11, 2014 (UTC) i got a feeling, this game is going to have created characters Nikon23 21:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Ball: Xenoverse is Budokai Tenkaichi 4 Japan is Confirmed?? ^ :No, the Tenkaichi games were developed by Spike. This game is developed by Dimps. 22:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Akira Toriyama Is there any involvement announced by him?J spencer93 (talk) 04:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) New God Of Destruction?????!!!!!!!!!!! Nostal Treevax on his Facebook posted a Expert from the Xenoverse Presentation, it seems like its a godly figure of somesorts..... But the Figure.....it looks like Lucifer from Dragon Ball....! Fusionwilliam (talk) :Cool find, doesn't look much like Lucifer imo. 20:08, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::maybe he's the god of time since the story mode seems to be about time travel 21:36, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a rewrite would help. 23:10, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. What exactly does "real-time" transformation mean? 20:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps that one can transform right in a match as opposed to with a cutscene or a preset form before a match? That would be my guess. 00:16, July 19, 2014 (UTC) It basically means that you can transform in the middle of the fight, like how it was done with the Budokai games and Raging Blast 1 and 2. — TonyBest100 (talk) 14:21, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Did anyone besides the last person to edit the page see spaces between the female earthling's name and male eatherling's name Hey did anyone besides the last user to edit the page see any spaces on the male and female earthling's photo's name in the gallery. I didn't when I undone his/her edit. : : Female Earthling.png|Female Earthling art : Male Earthling art.png|Male earthling art :If there is supposedly no space, then what are you reverting? Just because you have rollback rights doesn't give you any priority over my edits. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 02:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I am not using my Rollback privileges I was putting it back to the way it was because you edited one thing that didn't need to be edited. If you think that just because I have Rollback status that I would always use it then your wrong because it is mainly only for vandalism or a chain of bad edits and your edits are not worth using my Rollback powers. :::I never said you used those rights. You're acting like you have priority over my edits, given the current scenario. The edit summary was "tidying" i.e. making the code for source mode neater and more consistent. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 02:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::No I am not your the one acting like I am and that your edits are priority over mine and any other user who undoes your edit now I am done with you. Rollback is for reverting vandalism only. Rollback users have no extra authority over any other users. 04:11, August 17, 2014 (UTC)